


Footsteps

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [9]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sounded in the hall outside her room and she huddled under the blankets, hoping the door wouldn’t open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

They sounded in the hall outside her room and she huddled under the blankets, hoping the door wouldn’t open. As always, they paused and she watched the shadow of his feet, blocking the lamp from the kitchen and drawing her terrified gaze and holding it.

Some nights he would walk away, often to return again, and again, tempted and resisting and terrifying.

Some nights he gave in and opened that door and nightmares began.

Lalasa watched as he walked away from her bedroom door. She pulled the covers up to her chin and listened as he made the round of the kitchen, his footsteps sounding on the wooden floor in an endless cycle. She closed her eyes and listened, and wouldn’t sleep.


End file.
